


60 drabbles challenge

by kitsunehanyou



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunehanyou/pseuds/kitsunehanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge to me from me. I have to write 60 drabbles of Sherlock in various pairings, either Slash or platonic. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injured

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of 60 drabbles in Sherlock. Hope you enjoy, there are a lot of weird and rare pairings! They will be only slash though or platonic relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is inured when he protected Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings:Anderson (Philip) x Sherlock Holmes
> 
> Warnings: OOC Anderson and Sherlock, attempted murder, Slash

Anderson sat on the chairs outside of the emergency room Sherlock was in and looked at his hands. They were covered in blood, Sherlock's blood. Anderson started shaking as what happened flashed into his mind.

_Flashback_

Philip was examining the victim when he deduced that the victim was shot in the arm with a poisoned bullet. As he stood from the victim's side to report what he knew, a body slammed into his own and a shot was heard. The owner of the body that slammed into his own groaned and Anderson felt blood dripping on his hand. Then Philip saw who saved him. It was his lover for a year, Sherlock.

_Flashback end_

A doctor came out of the emergency room and approached him. "Mr. Philip Anderson?" he asked and Anderson immediately stood up. "Yes?" He asked, his voice shaking. "The bullet has been removed and the poison countered. We have stiched him up and the patient is now asking for you. He has been moved to room 402." As soon as the doctor said the room number, Anderson was gone.

As he arrived out of the room, Anderson hesitated for a moment before he entered the room. "Sherlock?" He whispered and Sherlock looked at him. "Philip, go wash your hands." Sherlock said and Philip noticed his hands were still covered in blood. Philip took out a wet wipe and cleaned his hands, before he hugged his lover gently.

"Don't you ever do that again Sherlock, you hear me?" Sherlock laughed a little at that. "I can't promise that, if you're in danger, I'll sacrifice myself to save you, you're my lover after all." Anderson kissed Sherlock with tears in his eyes. "I love you too, tou berk."

A month later, Sherlock was discharged and moved into Anderson's house. There was no way in hell he would let Sherlock out of his sight after all. A week later, Anderson proposed to Sherlock who accepted in an unsual (for him) way. He said yes with tears in his eyes.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft meets his brother for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part, yay~
> 
> Pairing: Mycroft x Sherlock (platonic)
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, childlock
> 
> Disclaimer: I forfot to do it the previous chapter, but I didn't this time! I do not own Sherlock

Seven year old Mycroft was waiting with his father in the hospital. They were waiting for Mrs. Holmes to give birth to their new family addition.

Mycroft gripped at the edge of his blouse abd started worrying. "What if his brother didn't like him? What if he didn't want anything to do with him? What ig he hurt him?

The questions swirled into Mycroft's mind and articles he read on child – caring came to the front of his mind. Support the baby's head when feeding, changing diapers and even an article on potty – training!

Finally after an hour had passed, the doctors came out. After talking with his father for some minutes, Mycroft and Mr. Holmes were led inside the room where his mother and brother were waiting. Mycroft saw his mother laying on the bed with a small body in her arms.

"Come Mycroft to meet your little brother, Sherlock." His mother said and Mycroft approached his mother. Gently and carefully, Mycroft took the baby in his hands and looked at him. Slowly and unconsciously, Mycroft smiled at the baby.

"Hello little brother" he murmured "I am your big brother, Mycroft."


	3. Saviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock saves Jim when he falls off a bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part!
> 
> Pairing: Jim x Sherlock (platonic)
> 
> Warnings: Teenlock, mentions of a murder, OOC Jim, Mycroft, Sherlock
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

It was raining heavily when I met Sherlock Holmes. I was running away from my home after witnessing my parents' murders, trying to put distance between me and the murderer. I was running blindly in the middle of the night, trying to escape when I slipped. Usually this isn't dangerous, but when I slipped I fell off the bridge. As I was falling into the river, a hand shot out and grabbed me. "Hang on!" the person said before he talked to someone in the phone.

"Mycroft? I am by the bridge near our home and I'm all that holds a teen from falling. I need help!" Then the person talked to me. "Can you hear me? Help is on the way, so hold on! It will be here in less that 5 minutes!"

I tried to speak but my voice was closed. Sure enough, help came in the form of a bulky eighteen year old that helped my saviour pull me up. As soon as I was on the bridge, I was led to a car that sped towards a mansion once we entered.

When we arrived, my saviour (who I could now see was a scrawny fifteen year old, the same age as me) led me to a bathroom and helped me warm up. "Thank you." I whispered and the teen smiled at me. "No problem, I am Sherlock Holmes." "Jim Moriarty." I whispered again as Sherlocked helped me get dressed and then led me to the living room where his brother, Mycroft if I remembered right (they had the same characteristics, they couldn't be anything else) was sitting.

I was gently pushed onto a chair and Sherlock started drying my hair with a towel. "What happened Jim?" Sherlock gently asked me and I slowly described what made me run. At the end, Sherlock hugged me and I heard his brother talk for the first time.

"Well then, it's decided. You're staying here with us." I looked at Sherlock's brother dumbstrucked. "What?" was all I managed to utter and Sherlock laughed. "What my brother means, is that I decided to help you. That says a lot for your character as I usually am a recluse. And my brother wants to make me happy, so he'll make you a part of the family. So, welcome to the Holmes' family!" Sherlock said and I looked at them speechless.

And that's how I got adopted by the Holmes.


	4. Pulling Pigtails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock pretends he doesn't remember Greg's name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth part! Please leave in a comment below what pairings you want to see! Please remember that this is only slash or platonic pairings! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: Lestrade x Sherlock
> 
> Warnings: Slash, fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

Sherlock opened the door to see that the one who was knocking was Greg Lestrade, someone he loved to wind up. "Oh Griffon, you have a case for me?" Sherlock said with fake boredom, inwardly smirking.

Lestrade crushed the cup of coffee in his hand, pushed Sherlock inside and closed the door behind him. Sherlock became worried now. This was the first time Lestrade had gotten so angry.

"God damn it, Sherlock" he snarled. "When the hell are you going to learn my fucking name? We've been working together for six years now, yet you can't remember my fucking name?"

Lestrade was angry, but most of all, he was hurt. It says something about you if the person you are in love with can't remember your name. "Lestrade." Sherlock said but Greg just snarled.

"Greg." Sherlock whispered, the sound almost non-existent. Lestrade closed and opened his eyes in surprise but didn't let Sherlock up from the floor where he had pushed him.

"If you know my name then why do you butcher it up?" Greg asked a little hurt. Sherlock adopted a sheepish look and then kissed Lestrade blushing. Greg blinked then laughed.

"You idiot." He said and touched his forehead with Sherlock's. "Pulling their crush's pigtails is what little boys do." Sherlock blushed again but he didn't stay embarrassed for long. Lestrade had kissed him again.


End file.
